Corpses on the Fourth
by LoserFetus13
Summary: [House of 1000 Corpses] Kinda like the movie, but not. You'll see as soon as I get everything put together. A group of teenagers going on a trip for the 4th of July to visit some relatives.
1. Prologue

Alright, this is my first fanfic so it might not be all that great. I wrote this all out a while ago but then the comp got screwed up and I lost everything on here so I decided to start completely over and do this. So um then...

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own anything by Rob Zombie or anything that is familiar to House of 1000 Corpses.

--------------------  
Prologue  
--------------------

she had a corpse  
under her bed  
she had her fun  
but now he's dead  
her momma said  
come feed desire  
her brother said  
hey, throw him on the fire  
  
this is the house  
come on in  
this is the house  
built on sin  
this is the house  
nobody lives  
this is the house  
you get what you give  
  
i cut the flesh  
and make it bleed  
fresh skin  
is what i need  
i let it dry  
out in the wood  
all your crying  
did no good, yeah

this is the house  
come on in  
this is the house  
built on sin  
this is the house  
nobody lives  
this is the house  
you get what you give

now you're lying  
on the floor  
yeah, you can't  
take anymore  
the devil's laughing  
in your face  
give me another taste, yeah 

this is the house  
come on in  
this is the house  
built on sin  
this is the house  
nobody lives  
this is the house  
you get what you give

The cd stopped.

"One more time," She said sleepyly, reaching for the remote.

For some reason she couldn't get enough of that song. As it started to play again, she fell asleep on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------  
Okay, that's all for now. Just thought I'd have the song for a prologue and needed to add some more stuff after it. Sorry it takes me so long just to put up one freaking story. So it might take a while for updates to come up since schools gonna start on the 1st and that. Well review, if you want, not much here but it's something.


	2. chapter 1

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own anything by Rob Zombie or House of 1000 Corpses.

--------------------  
Chapter 1  
--------------------

2:30 am. She couldn't seem to get her sleep tonight. Maybe they'll let her sleep on the trip if she had to. It will take them several hours to get where they're going so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. Hell she wasn't even packed yet. That was the only thing about trips Kristin Spencer did not like, she never knew what to bring with her in case she forgot something, then that would not be good.

Smash. Something outside her window just made a really loud crash sound. She didn't want to chance it and get up to see what it was. Instead she tried to go back to sleep. Then she heard something right next to her window. She never really liked the summer, with having to keep her windows open so it wouldn't be so stuffy in the room. People were talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She huddled closer to the corner of her bed towards the wall, getting as far away from window as she could, and put the coveres over and laid flat hoping they wouldn't see her. She heard the window open and someone struggle to get in. There was no phone nearby so she couldn't quick call someone. The thud of someone hitting the floor told her they made it in. She held her breath and stiffened. _Why haven't the dogs started barking yet? _she wondered.

She heard the foot steps move closer to the bed and started to think about who it might be and what they wanted. Just a second too late. The person who just entered the room got on the bed and found where she was laying. They started to run their hand down her body. Though the couple blankets, both could feel everything.

She shivered. The person chuckled to themselves. She recognized it. _Oooh he's so gonna pay for this._ She thought. He rested one hand on her chest. Then started to lower the covers off her face. He didn't get very far when all of sudden she bit him when his hand got near her mouth.

"Ow, hey, ow, that's not very nice," he complained. She dug in more.

"And scaring the shit out of me is," she asked sitting up.

"Well yeah, had to get you prepared for the trip."

"You know I haven't been getting much sleep lately, right?"

"No, you said you were going to bed early to get enough sleep. And since it was about 8:30 I thought 6 hours would be enough. Me, I'm going 4 right now, and it's great," he grinned.

She slapped him.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"For being an ass, Dante."

"Well sorry, Kris, we were only trying to get you up so we could leave," he said rubbing the spot on his face where she hit.

"What?! I'm not even packed yet! I thought we were leaving at 10."

"We were, till people decided they wanted to get there early and surprise everyone."

"Oh, fuck."

"Don't mind if I do," he said straddling her. Then bent down to kiss her.

She let him. She needed it. Since they haven't seen each other in a while, it felt good to be in his arms again. But once his hands started going for her legs, she pushed him off of her. He looked at her stunned. "Not right now. I have to pack. Later, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," he warned her.

"Go ahead, you're gonna get it later anyway and it's gonna be worth the wait," she said getting up, then kissed him. Then started to take some clothes out of the dresser and throw them on the bed. "How long are we staying there?"

"Um...a couple of weeks. You know we're going the long way so it's gonna be a while."

"Ah, yes, the old 'let's waste as much gas as possible route.'"

"Not necessarily," he said getting up, "it's more the 'let's go and there but take a couple of detours on the way. Stopping at places here and there that we find interesting and that.'"

"Same thing," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Not really."

"Pretty much," she replied. Then went and stood on top of the bed to get to the closet that her bed was blocking. Took out her bag she used to packing and dropped it on the bed. Then started to take out more clothes from the closet. Then started to fold them and put them in there.

Dante decided to help her with the folding and packing.

"So what are we taking this time," she asked folding the pants.

"A van! Leg room, oh yeah!" he answered folding the shirts.

----------------------------------------  
I think I'm just gonna stop there. I can't think of anything else to put down in this chapter. I know it might be short but it sure isn't in a notebook.heh. Please review, thanks!


End file.
